The present invention relates to a measuring device with a light wave conductor-bending sensor for monitoring bridge structures.
More particularly, it relates to such a measuring device in which a multi-mode light wave conductor extends along the structural part in a meander-like manner, or in other words, with at least one strong curvature and connected at both ends with a light emitter and light receiver. It is also suitable for monitoring other structural parts and structural assemblies as to their expansion (pulling, pressing, bending) and breakage (fissures or gaps), especially in the case of engineering structures such as arches, dams or masonry dams and in the case of historic structures.
One of such devices is disclosed in the German document DE-PS 3,015,391, in which several methods are provided for controlling physical load values to be monitored and/or in a structural part. It is also proposed that the light conductor can be arranged in the structural part or the light conducting fibers can be arranged in their envelopes in meander-like, wave-like or coil-like manner. It should be mentioned with respect to this arrangement that it serves for monitoring high deformations. The dependence upon the light damping of a light wave conductor from changing bending radii of the light wave conductor can be desired for producing an extraordinarily sensitive expansion or bending sensors for monitoring of structural parts.